Small World
by naley12cheer
Summary: Some people say that it's a small world but in Tree Hill, NC, it's smaller than you think. Nathan/Haley story with BL/PJ Read and Review
1. Wanna Dance?

Title: Small World

Summary: Some people say it's a small world but in Tree Hill, NC, it's even smaller than you think.

I don't OTH or the characters.

Here is some background information on the story.

Nathan Scott – Charlotte Bobcat shooting guard. Peyton and Nathan hooked up a few times in the past but now they are just friends. He and Lucas are also brothers.

Lucas Scott – Authour and THH Boys Basketball Coach. Lucas and Nate are brothers. And one of his best friends is Haley James. Lucas and Brooke Davis-Scott have just gotten married.

Brooke Daivs-Scott – Founder and designer for her own clothes line, Clothes over Bros aka COB. Brooke and Peyton are best friends along with Haley. Brooke just married Lucas.

Peyton Sawyer – Event Planner for the Charlotte Bobcats. Her and Nathan have hooked up in the past but now the two are friends. Her best friend is Brooke but also close with Haley through Lucas. She is dating Jake Jagielski.

Haley James – THH English teacher. Lucas is one of her best friends, and she is also close with Brooke and Peyton. She has meet Nathan a few times and has a little crush on him, but has never told him.

Jake Jagielski – THH Boys Basketball Assissant Coach. Good friends with Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley and Peyton. He and Peyton are dating.

Okay so that is the gang, and anyone else in it will be obvious where they are.

_Small World_ starts out at Lucas and Brooke's wedding recpition.

"I would like to introduce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott!" Mouth, who was the DJ for the night, announced.

Their family and friends all start cheering as Lucas and Brooke enter the recpiton hall, hand in hand. Everyone in the room truly happy that this beloved couple finally getting married.

Lucas and Brooke waved to the crowd as they made their way to the dance floor where they would have their first dance as husband and wife. _Love Remains the Same_ by Gavin Rossdale then started playing.

_A thousand times I've seen you standing_

_Gravity like a lunar landing_

_Make me want to run till I find you_

"Aww, babe I love this song." Brooke said as Lucas slowly bent his head down to kiss her softly.

_I shut the world away from here_

_Drift to you, you're all I hear_

_Everything we know fades to black_

"And I love you, so much. I just –" she was cut off by his lips. The kiss started slow but was deepened when Lucas tilted his head to the side. It ended soon when air became too big of an issue and Brooke just curled up into his body.

_Half the time the world is ending_

_Truth is I am done pretending_

As they crowd watched their embrace, there was a few "oohhhs" and "awwws". But they were still happy for them.

_Half the time the world is ending_

_Truth is I am done pretending_

_I never thought that I had anymore to give_

_Pushing me so far_

_Here I am without you_

_Drink to all that we have lost_

_Mistakes we have made_

_Everything will change_

_But love remains the same_

"Cheery, you have made me so happy and I know that we will be happy together and one day start a family and eventually grow old, and there is no other person I rather spent my life with than you." Lucas said and instead of responding to him she leaned up on her toes and kissed him with all she had in her.

_Love remains the same_

_Love remains the same_

The song came to an end with Mouth, "And how about we give it up it the newlyweds." They crowd went crazy from clapping to whistling. "Now I would like to invite all of you out to dance along with Brooke and Lucas." Mouth finished and then started _Love Who You Love_ by Rascal Flatts.

"Care to dance Miss Sawyer?" Peyton turned around to see her boyfriend of three years, Jake, asking her to dance.

"Would I ever!" She responded to him and with a quick kiss then they headed to the dance floor to join all the other happy couples dancing.

Haley leaned against the bar and dreamed about the day she would have a boyfriend or husband to dance with and have all those "lovey-dovey" moments. She sighed looking around. Most of the men here were taken, didn't want to dance or too drunk to dance. There was only one person here she would say yes to if he asked her to dance. Nathan Scott.

"Hey Haley, Wanna dance with me?" she looked up and almost screamed she was so shocked.


	2. Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now, Part 1

"Hey Haley, Wanna dance with me?" She looked up and almost screamed she was so shocked!

It was the one and only Nathan Scott.

_Oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!!! Nathan Scott just asked me to dance. YES!!!!!!! Yes I will my love._ She almost lost herself in thought but was brought back to reality by Nathan saying, "So is that a yes because you are smiling a lot?"

"Yea, that's a yes." Haley looked at him through her eyelashes, a little shy.

Nathan took her hand in his and lead her too the dance floor. By the time they got out on the floor the song _Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now_ by Starship was playing. Nathan gently put his hands around Haley's waist and Haley, without thinking, put her hands around his neck.

Haley sighed lightly as they locked eyes. "You know," Nathan began, "the first time I meet you I thought you were a pretty cool girl. Not to mention `cute." Haley blushed at that last comment. "And well…" Nathan looked away, avoiding eye contact. "I don't really know how to say this…" Nathan looked directly into Haley's eyes. "I like you. I like you a lot Haley. You have the dorkiest but cutest personality. You are gorgeous and you glow every time you walk into a room. And you –" Haley cut him off mid sentence with her mouth. She kissed him soundly. Nathan deepened it by tilting his head to the side. They both broke away at the same time, out of breath.

"Wow. So I take it you like me too?" Nathan asked, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Yea. I have always thought you were good looking too and I loved how people think you some hot shot, who has a giant ego, but you're not. You are sweet, loving, and kind. And that's what I like about you the most." Haley said as they still danced slowly to the same song. He bent down and slowly kissed her with a lot of passion.

Just as the kiss ended, Peyton ran over to Nathan and Haley to tell them that she needed their help to decorate the honeymoon suit. As soon as she approached them, Peyton knew something had just happened.

"Hey guys. Wait, what was, were you two just?" She looked at Haley up and down with her eyes then Nathan. Then she looked from their eyes to their lips. "Ok. Were you two just kissing?" She finally asked, point blank.

"Yea, Were a couple now." Nathan said as he looked at Haley and smiled.

"What? How? When? What??" Peyton was so confused at that point.

"Well I just came out and admitted my feelings for Haley and she said that she felt the same way. And here we are now, well a few kisses later." Nathan continued, still holding Haley in his arms.

"Well ok, that's really good for you guys, I guess congratulations!" Peyton said hugging both of them at the same time. "Ok but now I need your help to decorate Brooke and Luke's room. Come on." Peyton said, motioning for them to follow her.

"Ok so, I guess it is my time to speak." Nathan stood up to make his speech as best man. "Luke and I haven't always been this close. When we were in high school, we hated each other just up till our junior year." He finished that sentence as a few people chuckled. "So any ways we started playing basketball together and that's when we started to bond." He looked down and smiled at Lucas. "We had just started to get really close when Brooke came along." Nathan looked at Brooke while she was laughing slightly. "Brooke truly changed Luke's life for the better. She was always happy and cheery and when we lost our Uncle Keith, Brooke was there for him and supported him." Everyone was quite at that moment. "I watched everyday as they fall in love more and more with each other. I just hope one day I can find someone like that." He said looking at Brooke then turned at looked at Haley who was sitting a few chairs down at the wedding party table. "So here is to Brooke and Lucas." Nathan finished and raised his glass. "To Brooke and Lucas." Everyone repeated after him.

"Well, thanks Nathan I don't know how to top that." Peyton began her speech as maid of honor. "Well Brooke and I have been best friends since freshman year. We cheered together, laughed together, and even cried together." She said looking down at Brooke. "The first time she and Lucas went on a date, Brooke almost had a meltdown because she can't find something to wear." Peyton's statement made everyone in the hall laugh. "But then they really started to get serious, and just as Nathan said, we all watched them fall in love. And I just want to wish them the best in the future and I love them. To Lucas and Brooke." Peyton said raising her glass and then everyone repeated after her.

The night ended on a good note with lots of dancing and kissing. Brooke and Lucas headed off to the hotel and eventually everyone else headed off their separate ways. Nathan and Haley left together to go back to the hotel everyone was staying at for the night. Peyton and Jake decided to drive back to Tree Hill because they wanted to go back to their apartment they shared. And tomorrow the gang was going to take Brooke and Lucas to the airport for their honeymoon.


	3. Kisses, Traffic, and Fate

_3 weeks later_

_Nathan's House_

"Knock, knock. Nathan, where are you?" Haley asked as she walked into his house.

Instead of saying hi, Nathan ran down the stairs and ran up to Haley and kissed her hard.

"Well hello my wonderful boyfriend." Haley said as she brought her arms up around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him back. Haley gasped into his mouth when he tilted his head and slipped his tongue inside. The kissed headed up as Nathan slowly moved his hands down to grab his ass. When air became a serious issue, Nathan moved his mouth down to kiss his way down her neck. Haley moaned at the feel of his talented mouth. Haley put her hands on each side of her face and pulled him back down to her mouth. When the kiss ended, they rested their foreheads against each others.

"Hi Hales." Nathan said as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. Reluctantly he pulled back from Haley.

"So do you want something to drink? Water?" Nathan asked as he walked into the kitchen and Haley followed. "I am just going to go get my shoes then we can head out to the airport."

"Ok, Well Brooke said that their flight should land by 5:30 p.m. and it is now 3: 20 and it will take us about –"

"Haley!" Nathan cut her off. "Your rambling. Were going to leave in a few minutes and we should totally make it on time." He said as he walked over to where she was standing. "Ok?"

"Yea, ok." Haley said as Nathan bent down and gave her a quick kiss before heading back up stairs.

_We have only been dating for three weeks and I think I am really starting to fall for him._ Haley stood there, in Nathan's kitchen, thinking about all the good times her and Nathan have had and how she thinks she is really starting to fall for him. She was completely lost in thought until she heard Nathan coming back down the stairs.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" Nathan asked as he came into the kitchen to grab his wallet, sunglasses and keys.

"You." Haley said shyly as Nathan looked at her with a smirk.

"Well guess what…" Nathan said as he walked over to her. "I was thinking about you, too." Nathan finished and put his hand under her chin so she would look at him. He bent down and gently kissed her.

"Ok, we have to go. Do you have everything you need?" Haley said when she pulled away from Nathan.

"Yup. Do you?" Nathan asked, looking at her purse.

"Yes." Haley answered as they walked towards the door.

"You have to be **freaking kidding me!!!**" Nathan pounded his head against the steering wheel for the fiftieth time in twenty minutes. He and Haley were heading towards the Charlotte Airport to pick up Lucas and Brooke, but they were stuck in bumper –to- bumper traffic.

"Here, turn on the radio to see if they are saying anything about an accident." Haley said as she reached to on Nathan's car radio.

"_We are reporting that there is a four car accident in the two of the four lines going North on _I53_. There are small injuries and the police say it should only be about another 15 minutes before traffic can resume."_

"Well at least we caught the end of it." Haley said trying to make an angry Nathan feel better.

"I know and I know there's nothing we can do but sit here." Nathan said, redirecting his attention to Haley. "But seriously Hales, what are we gonna do? Play the licenses plat game because I don' t think you can play that game when your surrounded by the same damn **15 CARS!!**" He said harshly as he hit his head on the steering wheel again.

"I can think of a few things." Haley smiled seductively as she undid her set belt.

"Oh you can." Nathan said as he turned back to Haley who has leaning over to kiss him.

He leaned over to meet her half way while his hands rested on the center console. It started off gentle and slow but they both had a lot of pent up frustration. Haley moaned when Nathan's tongue traced the inside of her mouth and she tilted her head. The kiss was interrupted when they heard a car behind them honking.

Haley didn't say anything but her face side it all. Her checks for rosy red for embarrassment and her lip were kiss swollen. Nathan chuckled slightly as he readjusted his set belt and Haley put hers back on.

"I can not believe that just happened." Haley finally said after a few moments of silence.

"I can. You were the one who practically jumped in my lap just to make out." Nathan said as he looked toward her for a second then back at the road.

"Oh whatever. I didn't hear you complaining." Haley said as she glanced down at the directions to see what exit they had to take.

"Oh and I wasn't and trust me," He said looking at her, "I will never complain." He smirked before asking what exit to take.

About thirty minutes later, Nathan took the airport exit and found his way to the parking lot for picking up people by baggage claim. He found a parking spot and he and Haley made their way, hand in hand, into the airport. They took a seat by the baggage claim and talked for a while until the heard an announcement saying that the plane Lucas and Brooke were on had landed. They stood up waiting for the couple.

"I think I see them, Nate." Haley said standing on her toes to try to see if the people she saw were Brooke and Lucas.

"Haley! Nathan!" Brooke screamed and let go of Lucas's hand she was holding to go give them a hug.

"Oh gosh, I missed you guys." Brooke said hugging Haley. Lucas finally caught up with her and gave a manly hug to Nathan.

"So how was it?" Haley asked, eager to hear about their honeymoon.

"It was wonderful. The weather was prefect. The whole trip was just prefect." Brooke agreed with Lucas as he described the trip. They all stood there talking for a few minutes until the bell rang, signaling that the luggage was coming.

After Lucas grabbed their bags they headed to Nathan's car. Brooke started complaining that she was "starving" and that she needed food. So they decided to go to Red Robin in Charlotte then head back home.

At dinner, Lucas and Brooke told Nathan and Haley about their trip and how amazing it was. When everyone was done it was almost eight o'clock so they decided that they should head home. Nathan dropped Brooke and Lucas at their house first and went to Haley's apartment.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for today." Nathan said when they reached Haley's door.

"Yup." Haley giggled and then Nathan kissed her goodnight. "Call me later babe." Haley waved bye.

_Peyton and Jake's apartment_

Peyton ran around the apartment looking for it. She bought it that morning at the drug store while she was in town. No way could she have lost. _Oh gosh what if Jake found it,_ she thought. She ran into the bathroom and looked under the sink. _Found it!_ Now all she had to do was open it, use it, and wait. She held the box in hands and thought how this little thing could change her life forever.


	4. It's a Girl Thing

Peyton looked at the box in hands and thought how this little thing could change her life forever.

"Ok." She said as she paced in front of the bathroom door a few minutes later, looking at her watch. "It's time." She whispered to herself.

She went back into the bathroom and picked up the test. _Two lines for positive, one for negative, _she told herself over and over. She grabbed the test and looked down. At that moment Jake walked in the door and she dropped the test, in shock and also to hide it from Jake.

"Haley, Haley. I'm here." Nathan said as knocked on Haley's apartment door.

Haley ran do the door. She opened it and greeted Nathan with a kiss.

"Are you ready to go babe?" Nathan asked as she let him in.

"Yea. Just let me go get my purse." Haley yelled as she ran into the bedroom.

"Ok. I'm set." Haley stated as she reentered the room. Then her and Nathan left to go to a nice little café for lunch.

"So are you going to come to my game in Charlotte tomorrow." Nathan said once they were seated at their table with their drinks.

"You know I won't miss it, Nate." Haley said and then took a drink of her ice tea.

"Are you excited about going back? I mean you had like a three week break." Haley asked.

"Yea I am. Sometimes when we don't have games for a while, our coach will give us a break from practices." Nathan finished as the waiter brought them their food.

"Peyton? Is that you? Are you ok? What was that sound?" Jake asked when he walked in the door and heard something drop.

"Umm, Yea. I'm fine." Peyton said as she picked up the test but before she could do anything Jake ran into the bathroom

"Pey -" Jake stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Peyton holding a pregnancy test.

"Peyton, are you pregnant?" Jake asked and looked at her with a serious but loving face.

"Um, Well yea. I just took it and it's positive." Peyton said looking down at the test.

"Really?!? Peyton, that's great!" Jake exclaimed as he walked up to Peyton and put his hand under her chin.

"Really, You're excited?" She asked while he was forcing her to look at him.

"Yes. I mean we have talked about having kids one day and I guess that day is today." Jake smiled so big Peyton was shocked.

"So you're happy?" Peyton said as she started to cry. "Because I am happy but I wanted you to be happy, also. And you are and that is just so good." Peyton finished, nearly sobbing.

"Good because I am happy too." He said. Jake bent down and kissed Peyton with all he had in him. "So when do you go to the doctor?" He asked.

"Well, actually today. I made it yesterday because I was late and having what I thought was morning sickness." Peyton told him.

"Ok. I will be there, right by your side." Jake said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Good because I won't have it any other way." Peyton said then kissing him.

_Later that day_

"Brooke! You better got your ass down here right now or else I'm picking a different movie." Lucas yelled up the stairs where Brooke was changing into comfy clothes. Lucas stood at the base of the staircase holding _The Notebook_ thinking how he can get out of watching it. The first time they watched it was when it came out at the movie theater when they were seniors in high school. The two ended up making out through the whole end of the movie. Lucas chuckled to himself as he remembered that day. _This is going be an interesting night_, Lucas thought to himself.

"You thinking about me, Broody?" Brooke asked she came down the stairs, noticing the smile on his face.

"Well actually, I was thinking about the time we watched this movie." Lucas said looking down at the DVD case. "And how we made out through the end of it." He finished, smiling.

"And what a good day that was." Brooke said as she leaded up on her toes to kiss Lucas.

"Ok lover boy. That's enough of that, for now." Brooke said and smiled seductively. They made their way to the coach and Lucas started the movies. Lucas was sitting in the corner of the coach with Brooke snuggled into his lap, her back against his chest. Mid way through the movie, Brooke felt Lucas start slowly kissing his way up her shoulder to her neck and his hand drift to her inner thigh.

"Luke." Brooke said, trying to be strong, knowing he was getting to her.

"What babe?" He innocently asked.

"You n-need to-to stop that." She stuttered out, trying to keep her composure when she felt his hand move from her inner thigh in to under his THHS Basketball shirt that she was wearing.

"Are you sure?" He asked as his hand slowly slipped into the sweatpants she was wearing.

"Ye- Oh god no. Luke, please. Please don't stop." She moaned. Luke then moved his into her panties, which caused Brooke to moan even louder.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stop?" He asked stopping his hand just above her ragging hot center.

"God no! Please Luke, please." She was begging him now just so he would touch her right there. He reluctantly removed his hand, stood up and then picked her, and instantly Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist.

"That wasn't very nice, husband of mine." Brooke wined as he carried them upstairs.

"Oh but my wonderful wife, would you want someone to interrupt us while I have you. Coming. Hard." Lucas said he sucked on her bottom lip that stuck out from her pouting.

"Babe, will you just hurry up and get me upstairs so I can punish you for that last one you pulled." Brooke said getting a little impatient.

"That's only if you can catch me!" Lucas said as he put her down abruptly.

"Ok so, not fair Luke!" Brooke screamed as she ran after. This was defiantly going to be an interesting night.

_At the doctor's office_

"So Peyton, your sonogram shows that you are four weeks." Dr. Miller started out. "But I do have some bad news. Peyton you have a condition called Placenta praevia and it means that if you have this baby, you or the baby may not survive. Now the chances of that happening are about 35%, but we are still going to take precautions. I will be seeing you every two weeks and you are banded from doing any serious activity." Dr. Miller finished

"Ok so what does that include?" Peyton asked carefully.

"Well no running, no big jumping and other things along those lines." She informed the couple.

"And when you say along those lines, does sex include that?" Jake asked a little joking and a little serious.

"No, but it has to be gentle." Dr. Miller answered, slightly chuckling.

"Ok, thank you very much." Peyton said standing up off the exam table.

"Feel free to call me if you guys have any questions, concerns, or comments." She told them as they exited the room.

"Thank you." They both said in unison as they left the office.


	5. Bleeding Love

"_And that's another three-pointer by Nathan Scott to keep the Bobcats at their lead of 73-50 over the L.A. Lakers!" _The announcers voice boomed over the intercom in Charlotte's stadium.

"That's damn right!" Haley screamed, very proud of her man.

"Yea, nobody likes those Lakers!" Brooke screamed.

The whole gang was at Nathan's basketball game. Haley had on a custom made shirt say, "Go 23… That's by boyfriend!" Brooke and Lucas wore both in Charlotte Bobcats shirts and Peyton was wearing a nice collared shirt that had her name and the Bobcats logo. They were all really into the game, when suddenly Peyton got a sharp pain in her stomach. She hunched over in pain and hoped no one would notice. Luckily for her, no one did.

A few minutes later Brooke noticed that Peyton's face looked a little white. "Hey P. Sawyer, you ok over there?" Brooke asked with a loving look in her eyes.

"Oh yea, I'm fine." She said back, still holding her stomach.

"Babe, seriously. We can leave if you don't feel well." Jake turned his attention to Peyton to make sure that she is ok. She convinced him that she was fine and that they should stay.

**2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232**

_The next day_

"Ok guys, read chapter nine then do the assignment following it." Haley told her class.

She sat back down at her desk and thought about Nathan. She started thinking about their relationship and how she could show Nathan in another way that she loved him. Haley really did love him and it scared her a little but she loved him. Even though they hadn't had sex yet because she wanted to wait until marriage, she still loved him and wanted to show him. And that's when Haley thought of it. A tattoo. _That's it, _she thought. She could get something small. _I need it to be small like…like…like…His jersey number,_ she came up with it in her head. _I could the number 23 but where_, she thought. She was lost in thought until she heard the bell to release her last class of the day.

"Ok if you didn't finish your assignment, you need to finished it tonight. It's due tomorrow." She yelled as her class walked out the door.

_THHS Gym_

"Hey Luke!" Haley said as she walked into the gym.

"Hold on!" He said to Haley. "GO! And don't stop until you have made all ten free throws, you miss one you run." Lucas yelled at the team.

"Ok sorry about that." He said, turning his attention back to Haley.

"Oh, no big deal." Haley retorted, brushing it off.

"So what's up Hales?" Lucas questioned.

"Nothing I was just wondering if you were free during lunch tomorrow because we haven't really just hung out, you know me and you." Haley said, chuckling a little.

"Well I am free, so I guess I will be joining you for lunch." Lucas said.

"Yea, ok good. So I will just meet you in the teacher's lounge and then we can decide what to do after that." Haley said.

"Good, see yea then." Lucas said, hugging her bye.

**2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

_Peyton and Jake's Apartment_

"Oh my gosh!" Peyton screamed in pain, clutched her stomach and fell to the floor.

"Jake, Jake, it's the baby." She said as she cried into the phone.

"Ok call 911 Peyton, I love you." He stated, trying to stay clam.

But before Peyton could answer, she passed out in a pool of her own blood.

**2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

_4 hours later_

_At the hospital_

Everyone sat in the emergency room. Nathan held Haley close, both of them extremely worried. Brooke was crying on Lucas's shoulder and he was doing his best to try to comfort her.

"Who is here for Peyton Sawyer?" The doctor asked as he walked through the OR doors.

"Me. I am Jake Jagielski, her boyfriend. How is she, what about the baby?" He asked, freaking out.

"I am sorry, Mr. Jagielski. There was nothing we could to." The doctor said sadly.

"What, wait, what do you mean? What happened to Peyton?" Jake screamed.

"I am sorry but she lost the baby." He finished, looking at Jake.

**AN: Ok so no offence to people who are Lakers fans. I don't even really watch basketball and that was the first team that popped into my head. Sorry. Read and Review, Please. **


	6. It's Alright, It's Ok

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated but I have been super busy. I also had a little bit of writer's block but anyways here's the next chapter. The song is **_**It's Alright It's Ok**_** by Ashley Tisdale. Do not own anything. Thanks for the reviews.**

**2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

_The next day_

_At the hospital_

Peyton lay in her bed as silent as a ghost. Jake sat by her side and had barely said anything either. It was been 24 hours since they found out the Peyton lost her baby and that she may not be able to have a baby again. The couple just sat there in silence. It was soon interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Hi. Can I come in?" A shy Brooke asked.

"Oh yea, I'll give you two a moment alone." Jake stated before kissing Peyton on her forehead then hugging Brooke and walking out the door.

Brooke quietly walked over and gave her best friend a loving hug and then sat next to her. "I am so sorry, Peyton." Brooke said, looking in her eyes.

"Thank you." She stated back at her friend.

"Peyt, I just feel-"

"Brooke I am going to be alright. I know that this happened for a reason and I am trying to be ok with that." Peyton cut Brooke off to tell her how was feeling.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Yes, I am sure. This is a big deal and right now I just need by best friend and her shoulder to cry on. I will be all right with this one day but I just want everyone to stop feeling stuff for me. I have my own feelings and it is so hard to try to get through something like this. But thank you, Brooke for being her and caring for me." Peyton sniffled as she finished.

"You got that right P. Sawyer. I will be here to care about you and let you cry on my shoulder." Brooke started crying when she saw Peyton crying and they just hugged and held onto each other and cried.

**232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

_In the hospital waiting room_

"I just can't believe that this happened." Jake said as he put his head in his hands and Lucas immediately patted his back.

"It's going to be alright, Jake." Haley tried to be strong for him. "I know you two will get through this. You are both strong people."

"I know. And thank you, all of you guys for being here and helping us." Jake said as he looked up at everyone."

At that moment Skills, Rachel, Mouth and Millie all ran into the room.

"Jake, How is she? We got your message." Mouth asked as he tried to catch his breath.

Jake stood up, knowing that he had to tell them. "She lost the baby guys." He said as he started to tear up again.

"Oh God." Millie started to cry on Mouth, her boyfriend's, shoulder.

"Man, I am so sorry." Skills said as he hugged Jake.

"Thanks guys. It helps a tiny bit that all of you are here." He looked back at everyone.

Brooke emerged from the hallway a few minutes later and Lucas, seeing that she had been crying, got up and tried to comfort her.

"Jake, she needs you now." Brooke finally said as she looked up at her friend. He nodded and walked back down the hallway to Peyton's room.

**2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

_Later that night_

_Nathan's house_

Haley was sitting at Nathan's counter on a barstool was he was cooking dinner for them. They had both had a long and rough day and he invited her to come over for dinner and a movie, something simple and calm.

"Hales, are you okay? You have been very quiet since we got back." Nathan asked, concerned, and turned around to face her.

"Yea. I have just been thinking a lot." Haley confessed.

"About what?" He questioned.

"You, us." She shyly looked at him.

Instead of responding to her, he leaned over the counter that in between them and kissed her. The kiss was slow but passionate, but as she titled her head, Nathan pulled back.

"So have I." He also confessed. It was true, Nathan had been thinking about Haley and their relationship a lot lately. He thought about all their memories they have shared and how realized that he was starting to fall in love with her. And there it was, love. He really did love her and he thought about telling but thought it was too soon. But with all the drama that has surfaced, he realized that he loved her more than he thought and Nathan figured that it was time to tell her.

"And?" She asked, like there was more to his statement, as Nathan walked around the counter to meet her.

"Haley, listen." Nathan took a deep breath and continued. "We haven't really been together that long and I know that this is gonna seem sudden…"

"Nathan just say it." Haley urged him to finish.

"I love you, Haley. I am in love with you. I knew it the moment we kissed. You have this personality that can never die. You can get angry and make all your cute faces but in the end you always just let it. Haley, you are the strongest person I have ever meet and…"

Haley cut him off by leaning up and kissing him. It was loving and passionate but she pulled away and looked straight into his eyes.

"I love you too." She smiled before kissing him again. The kiss was meant to be slow and loving but after just conquering a huge step in their relationship, it wasn't. Nathan titled his head slightly and ran his tongue along her lower lip causing her to moan into his mouth. Haley granted his tongue entrance when she opened her mouth. Nathan growled lowly as their mouths together and brought his hands down to rest on her hips. They both broke apart at the same time and rested their forehead together as they tried to catch their breaths.

"I think the food is done." Haley chuckled when she heard the even beep, but never breaking eye contact from Nathan.

He slightly laughed also hearing the timer on the oven. He gave her peck on the lips on the lips before getting the food out the oven.

**23232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

_Lucas and Brooke's house_

_The same night_

"Oh my gosh, Luke. What can I do? What can I say to help her?" Brooke asked, freaking out about Peyton still, leaning into Lucas as he walked up behind her in their kitchen.

"**We**," he emphasized, "are going to be here for Peyton and support her and help her whenever she kinds it without being to pushy." Lucas said leaning into Brooke's ear before kissing her in that one spot behind her ear that always drove her crazy.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! Are you trying to seduce me when my best friend is in the hospital?" Brooke question, trying to keep her composure.

"Now Brooke way would I do that?" He seductively asked as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Luke…" Brooke whimpered, trying to decide whether to cave in or stand strong and talk.

Lucas knew her tone of voice and knew that he could easily get her to cave but he also knew that she wanted to talk. Deciding that if they talk and he listens, he will get rewarded for being the perfect husband, he stopped his attack on Brooke's neck and turned her around to face him.

"B. You know that you just being there for Peyton is helping her out. She is a very strong person and she has been through a lot, I we both know that she can handle it." Lucas said rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"I know, but this whole came at a weird time, you know?" Brooke said as she looked back up at him.

"Why? What's up Cheery?" Lucas asked, forcing her to look at him by putting he hand under her chin.

"Oh it's nothing, just thinking about everything that is going on in life." Brooke said, trying to convince Lucas that nothing is bothering her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yea. And thank you, Luke." She smiled a little.

"For what?"

"For being here for me, for Peyton, and being my strong wall when I need you. Always and forever." She thanked him then leaned up and kissed him.

"Oh and by the way…you totally had me earlier." She said and chuckled at the confused look on his face. She leaned up like she was gonna kiss him but whispered in his ear. "You know, when you were trying to seduce." She finished and walked out of the room, leaving Lucas aroused and confused.

**232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

_2 days later_

_At the hospital_

"Peyton, you body is slowly starting to recover from your miscarriage and we are going to release you in now. You are to be on bed rest for the next two weeks until you have your follow up appointment. That means the only reason to get up and walk around is to go to the bathroom and that also means no sex for the next two weeks. Any questions?" The doctor looked up from her chart at Peyton and Jake.

"No, thank you very much." Peyton said as the nurse helped her into a wheelchair.

"Yes, thank you very much doctor." Jake said as he shook his hand.

"I should call Brooke, she wanted me to call her when I got released." Peyton said as she tried to find her cell phone.

"Peyton, it's alright. You can call her in the morning. You need your rest babe."

"Alright, ok you're right." Peyton smiled up at Jake as he placed a loving kiss on her check. And with that they were out of her room and soon arrived home.

**AN2: I should be posting my other chapters that I have ready tomorrow and in the next couple of days. If you have any ideas for the story that maybe you would want in it please leave a review. I do have three other chapters written out ready to type. Reviews please. Thanks.**


End file.
